tardes de obscuridad
by itzel-chan
Summary: No a dejado de llover y esta empesando a nevar. Manta a desaparecido y todos deciden irlo a buscar, pero en lugar de eso encuentran......
1. Sucesos nuevos

TARDES DE OBSCURIDAD  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
SUCESOS NUEVOS  
  
Todos estaban reunidos, era un día muy alegre no celebraban nada en especial, tal vez solo su amistad una amistad que esperaban que perdurara.  
  
Pilika hablaba muy animada con Tamau que como siempre esta parecía muy tímida , Ana estaba sentada a lado de ella y al otro lado Yoh que tenia a Lyserg al frente . Ryu paresia muy entusiasmado o era que se la habían pasado las copas Fausto mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras Elisa le servia mas saque  
  
Lyserg, que se veía muy preocupado a Len y Horohoro al verlos pelear  
  
- Calma, esa es solo su forma de mostrar su afecto mutuo - dijo Yho sonriendo tranquilamente  
  
- Eso cree usted - dijo Lyserg sin creer en sus palabras  
  
- Mira chinito será mejor que te vallas calmando – Dijo Horohoro en tono amenazador  
  
- O que me atacaras con bolas de nieve – dijo len con un a sonrisa burlona que no podía ocultar  
  
Chocolove y empezaba a cantar - navidad navidad hoy es navidad es un día de ale.............ahhhhhh. - Cuando este acabo tirado en el suelo por los golpes de Len y Horohoro - Madrecita mía por que siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi.  
  
- Hasta cuando entenderás que tus bromas no vienen al caso y tampoco son divertidas – decía Horohoro enfadado  
  
- Sabes ya se me quitaron las ganas de pelear y a ti - dijo Len  
  
- Si tienes razón, hasta que sirves para algo chocolatín – dijo Horohoro con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Vez que te dije – le dijo a Lyserg Yoh- siempre te dijo lo mismo no crees que ya te deberías acostumbrar.  
  
- Es cierto, pero no entiendo esa forma en que se comportan, a veces es tan difícil comprenderlos – dijo Lyserg angustiado y confundido  
  
Ryu que estaba en el centro de la sala en uno de sus tantos bailes que realizó en la noche golpeo un jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa. Yoh que se encontraba sentado delante el, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que diría ana.  
  
- Cualquier cosa que dañan tendrán que pagarla – dijo ana que salía de la nada causando un escalofrió en Yoh y Lyserg que no esperaban que apareciera de esa forma  
  
- Anita es una fiesta es inevitable romper algo – dijo Yoh con temor por el carácter de su prometida  
  
- No señor no somos ricos para andar rompiendo o regalando las cosas , ellos tendrán que pagar todo lo que consuman hoy igual que su hospedaje - dijo ana a todo lo que daba su voz  
  
Todos los miraban y empezó un silencio que incomodo a ana pero en lugar de quejarse los demás lo sintieron como algo normal ya que era algo de que esperar y regresaron a la fiesta. La cual continuo toda la noche  
  
Era muy temprano todos dormían Yoh iba bajando las escaleras cuando alcanzo a distinguir dos figura era Ana y Silver que vestía el traje de apache  
  
- Hola – dijo el apache  
  
- Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte – respondió Yoh  
  
- Dijo lo mismo – dijo Silver  
  
Y a que se debe tu visita  
  
- Han surgido problemas – dijo ana que se encontraba sentada tomando un te.  
  
- ¿Problemas? ¿Que clase de problemas? – pregunto Yoh algo sorprendido si al parecer hay un shaman que a atacado a otros shamanes, lo lamentable es que ya a matado a algunos  
  
- ¿Y saben quien es ese shaman?- dijo ana con su habitual tono de voz – o ¿Como es?  
  
Al interrogar a los sobrevivientes todos me dicen que es una mujer de callo largo y negro con ojos verdes y no sabemos por que los ataca. Además e estado siguiendo su rastro junto con otros oficiales y pensamos que ahora piensa atacar a los que viven en Japón , empezó en Europa y se ha ido recorrido hasta Japón  
  
- Entonces solo as venido a advertirnos - len acababa de salir del cuarto de a lado  
  
- Si, ahora esto y en esa misión – Silver explico  
  
- Y que relación tiene contigo – pregunto Yoh  
  
-Dos años antes hubo 4 incidentes iguales que nunca pudimos resolverlos . En un principio pensamos que el responsable era Hao – En cuanto menciono su nombre se hizo una breve pausa, desde lo sucedido no tenían idea de lo que había sido de el y preferían no tocar aquel tema,  
  
Sin embargo nos dimos cuenta de que el no pudo haber sido e l - dijo el águila  
  
Por diversas cosas que nos llevaron a esa conclusión – decía la tortuga  
  
Y de que es la misma persona de hace 2 años la que esta atacando ahora – al terminar Silver hablaba en un tono muy serio  
  
- Trataremos de estar alertas, pero será difícil considerando que hay muchas personas con esas características – dijo ana mientras que len e Yoh lo confirmaban con la cabeza  
  
- Bueno ya e cumplido con mi trabajo me tengo que ir, en Japón se encuentran muchos shamanes y hay mucho trabajo – dijo Silver cuando sus alas aparecieron Yoh y los demás se despedían de el con la mano en alto ya que ya había alzado vuelo.  
  
- ¿Que esta pasando? – manta bajaba las escaleras tras de ellos  
  
Había pasado dos días ya estaba anocheciendo todos ya estaban enterados de los sucedido y ana que estaba preparando la cena tomo el control y miro la tele  
  
- los meteorólogos no se explican los extraños cambios del clima en la parte sur del país hay una temperatura de 35º grados, en el centro se espera algunas lluvias aisladas y el norte intensas nevadas – al terminar la frase ana apago la tele  
  
Yoh puedes ir por al mercado por unos víveres que necesito –  
  
Si claro, pero no crees que ya es un poco tarde para ir al mercado – dijo Yoh  
  
- Abrieron un mini súper a dos cuadras del mercado seguro encontraras las cosas, Acá esta la lista – dijo ana poniendo la lista sobre la mesa  
  
Yoh acababa de terminar de comprar los víveres camina contemplando las estrellas del cielo lucían mas hermosas que de costumbre  
  
- Amidamaru no crees que lucen las estrellas hoy muy hermosa – dijo Yoh sin quitar la vista del cielo cuando choco con una joven alta de cabello largo y pelirrojo, la joven vestida un vestido corto de color verde con unos zapatos blancos y unos lentes y paraguas de color morado. Ella cayo al suelo mientras que Yoh se tambaleaba tratando de guardar el equilibrio  
  
amo Yoh se encuentra bien  
  
si, no te exaltes Amidamaru  
  
Perdón fue mi culpa - dijo Yoh, muy apenado y por que al chocar el paraguas de la joven se lo había llevado el viento, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - no me estaba fijando por donde caminaba  
  
no te preocupes yo estaba igual tengo algo de culpa  
  
hola me llamo Yoh  
  
mucho gusto yo soy Sadako  
  
puedo saber por que llevabas un paraguas de noche y con un cielo tan hermoso  
  
por esa razón - señalando el cielo .Al decir eso el cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes y una intensa lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos  
  
que voy a hacer ya no traigo paraguas  
  
Yo tengo la culpa, si quieres ven conmigo podrás esperar a que termine la lluvia sin mojarte yo vivo en aquella casa – Yoh le señalaba la pensión que se encontraba a unos 80 metros de donde se hallaban .  
  
La joven no estaba muy convencida pero estaba muy lejos de su destino y no quería mojarse.  
  
- Ya llegue  
  
Ya era hora de que llegaras nos estamos muriendo de hambre - dijo Horohoro que aparecía frente a la puerta pero al ver a la joven que se estaba secando no dijo nada mas  
  
Hola , perdón por el retraso – Yoh se dio cuenta de Horohoro observaba a la joven  
  
Te presento a Sadako le perdi sin querer su paraguas y le ofreci que se quedara hasta que terminara la lluvia  
  
Mucho justo  
  
La joven se allava sentada en la mesa len, Horohoro y Lyserg la miraba constantemente ya que se les hacia algo imprudente de Yoh que trajera a una desconocida. Pilika y Tamau trataban de iniciar una conversación con ella mientras Chocolove hacia una de sus tonterías , Yoh y ana seguían haciendo la cena  
  
me parece algo muy imprudente de Yoh - decía len algo molesto  
  
si no debería traer gente extraña de esa forma - afirmaba Jorojoro  
  
bueno es que le perdió su paraguas no podía dejar que se mojara su hotel esta muy lejos – dijo Lyserg  
  
es cierto señoriíto el tuvo la culpa  
  
Además es muy hermosa - decía Ryu al observarla  
  
Ahora que los dices si es muy bonita aunque esta muy pálida - decía tokagueru  
  
La lluvia no cesaba y el clima empeoraba. La cena trascurría y casi no hablaban la joven ayudaba a recoger los platos y se dirigía al cocina junto con Tamau  
  
Tiene una presencia muy extraña – dijo ana  
  
Es cierto, su aura no es la de una persona normal – decía fausto que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto – y estoy seguro de que un espíritu la acompaña  
  
Si, pero no a querido mostrarse – dijo Yoh  
  
¿Lo sabias? – dijo Ryu algo sorprendido – No hay duda de que usted es muy inteligente don Yoh  
  
Es cierto yo no me había dado cuenta – dijo Jorojoro mientras afirmaba Chocolove y Ryu a la par  
  
Era de esperarse ustedes tres no identificarían a una persona viva de una muerta - dijo len con su sonrisa burlona  
  
Que dijiste, repítelo chinito - reclamaron los tres  
  
Eso quiere decir que ella alo mejor es un .............  
  
Un Shaman – Pilika había sido interrumpida por Sadako que parecía que había estado oyendo toda la conversación. Todos se callaron pues no se habían dado cuenta de cuando había llegado  
  
Por que se quedan callados si no me equivoco todos son shamanes o han poseído a uno ¿ o no ?  
  
Hola  
  
Espero que les haya buscado si aun no le entienden por fa lean el segundo capitulo No sean muy duros en mi primer fan fic (N/A: NO OLVIDEN LAOS REVIEWS) 


	2. Caminado en el bosque

TARDES DE OBSCURIDAD  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
CAMINADO POR EL BOSQUE  
  
¿Que les pasa nunca han visto a otro shaman ? - decía Sadako muy tranquila aunque todos no dejaban de verla  
  
¿quien eres y que quieres? – decía len con un tono un amenazador- es muy extraño que ahora que alguien anda atacando a los shamanes aparezcas tu  
  
Reinaba un silencio perturbador  
  
Calma no se pongan así - decía ella sorprendida - No les e mentido, como les dije yo soy Sadako Takahashi , tengo 14 años nací aquí en Japón pero a los 2 años fui vivir a Londres a horita estoy aquí por que quiero conocer mas acerca de mi cultura  
  
Si , sabias que éramos shamanes por que no dijiste nada – decía Ryu  
  
La verdad no estaba segura y como no dijeron nada de mi espíritu acompañante pensé que me había equivocado- ahora ella parecía asustada ya que len tenia su cuchilla preparada pera el ataque  
  
si no se muestra es muy difícil que nos demos cuenta de el – decía Yoh muy tranquilo . Al oír esas palabras Sadako cambio su expresión a una decepciona y triste T-T  
  
¿Qué ?mi espíritu nuca estuvo escondido –dijo, y se dirigió hacia una esquina de donde tomo algo del suelo con sus dos manos. Todos no entendían lo que hacia , entonces se puso enfrente de ellos y separo sus manos dejando ver una mariposa plateada ,ellos no entendían entonces la mariposa tomo vuelo y se dieron cuenta de que era su espíritu acompañante  
  
es mi espíritu acompañante ella pertenece a la naturaleza – dijo aun decepcionada. Aún que no entendían – y ella no es muy fuerte al contrario es tan débil que esto no es la primera ves que sucede  
  
Entonces se dieron cuenta que todo el tiempo la mariposa permaneció en una esquina del comedor solo que era tan débil su espíritu acompáñate que su presencia casi ni se sentía  
  
lo siento – dijo Yoh  
  
no te disculpes yo soy la débil – dijo sin algo mas tranquila , len ya no la amenazaba  
  
bueno ya me voy sino no, no saldré de aquí hasta la media noche  
  
pero aun sigue lloviendo - dijo manta  
  
no te preocupes nadie a muerto por un poco de agua , gracias  
  
pero tu paraguas – dijo Yoh alzando la voz ya que Sadako ya se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta – ¿no quieres el nuestro?  
  
no y de nuevo gracias  
  
- Manta vio que se le había caído una pequeña pulsera 30s después de irse y corrió para dársela pero no había nada en los alrededores  
  
Era la media noche el viento azotaba la ventana y manta se despertó para  
serrarla Al ver por la ventana no pudo evitar ver la luna llena que  
tenia un resplandor muy hermoso y al bajar la vista el bosque que por la  
lluvia parecía brillar entonces hoyo un susurro  
  
manta..............  
  
¿Quien dijo eso? - volteo para ver si Yoh u otro se había levantado , pero al no ver a nadie pensó que era solo era su imaginación , pero de nuevo hoyo ese susurro  
  
ven.........  
  
YOH!!! – manta sacudió o a Yoh- alguien esta aquí  
  
Manta son las 12 AM y solo estamos nosotros – dirigiéndose a len Ryu etc. Y sin prestar atención  
  
No pero... !!!– dijo manta temblando  
  
Es tu imaginación – Yoh tenia tanto sueño que en medio de la platica se quedo dormido  
  
DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya duérmete – dijo Horohoro igual de dormido  
  
No dejas dormir- entre sueños dijo Ryu completamente dormido  
  
Pero.......... ya verán - dijo manta. Saliendo 5 min. después del cuarto pero estables con su ropa normal iba bajando las escaleras cuando el susurro volvió  
  
¿quien eres? - siguió el ruido hasta la puerta de afuera – ya se encontraba afuera de la casa cuando sintió un frió en su espalda pensando que era una persona y se volteo pero se dio cuenta de que era un copo de nieve  
  
¿nieve? ¡¡Si aun falta mas de un mes para que empiece a nevar!!  
  
manta............. - al oír el ruido que iba directo al bosque sintió un gran temor no sabia si volver a intentar con Yoh pero sintió que debía ir al bosque.  
  
Era cerca de las 9 de la mañana todos desayunaba  
  
Y el enano – pregunto Horohoro  
  
Es cierto y el joven manta - pregunto Tamau  
  
Es cierto no lo e visto desde ayer - dijo fausto  
  
Hoy en la mañana estaba muy inquieto –Decía Yoh bostezando  
  
Si no dejaba dormir-dijo Jorojoro de mal humor  
  
Amidamaru has visto a manta  
  
No amo Yoh pero si se fue a su casa o tuvo que salir  
  
No creo manta no es de las personas que se van sin avisar  
  
¿Bason tu lo a has visto?  
  
Después de interrogar a los espíritus todos se pusieron muy pensativos no  
sabían que le pudo haber pasado  
  
¡¡Ya se quien nos puede decir donde esta el joven manta !!– decía Tamau muy entusiasmada -¡¡¡ Cochi, Pochi!!!  
  
Hola Tamau – decían ambos mientras que uno se limpiaba las orejas y otro el ombligo  
  
¿ Queríamos saber si no han visto al joven manta? - ambos mostraban una cara como si estuvieran haciendo una operación matemática muy difícil  
  
Yo no recuerdo nada - dijo Pochi  
  
No era el que salió a la media noche de la casa  
  
Es cierto salió muy temprano  
  
¡¡Si!!, mucho antes que amaneciera  
  
¡Que !¿Por que haría eso?- se mostraba muy sorprendido Ryu, al igual que los demás  
  
- Si, sabían de esto porque no nos dijeron desde que empezamos a  
pregunta o por  
que no lo  
detuvieron en la noche? – decía Ana con un tono demasiado  
tranquilo  
  
Bueno la verdad es que teníamos mucho sueño - dijeron con temor - los  
2 estábamos muy cansados .  
  
Si el día fue muy agotador  
  
1. ¡¡¡ Que!!! Pero si no hacen absolutamente nada en la casa, solo están  
para estorban los debí echar de la casa desde que llegaron - Ana estaba  
muy enojada estaba ahorcándolos con su rosario  
  
Calma Anita ,pero vieron hacia donde se dirigía?  
  
Si claro iba hacia el bosque  
  
Al bosque – este comportamiento me extraña mucho de manta - dijo Lyserg  
  
Es verdad – dijo Fausto  
  
Bueno, lo mejor será ir a buscarlo que tal si le paso algo – dijo Yoh  
  
20min después  
  
Todos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa con sus abrigos durante la  
noche había caído una nevada muy fuerte y apenas se podían mover. Todos  
caminaron en hasta la entrada del bosque  
  
Y ahora que!! – dijo Chocolove  
  
Creo que lo mejor será separarnos en equipos así podremos abarcar mas espacio y nos tomara menos tiempo – decía Lyserg con seriedad  
  
El tiene razón - decía len  
  
Yo quiero ir con Lyserg  
  
Yoh, ana y yo  
  
Chocolove Horohoro Pilika y Tamau  
  
Lyserg, Ryu y fausto  
  
De esa forma quedaran los equipos  
  
¡QUE! Por que debo ir con el chocolatín  
  
POR QUE YO LO DIGO  
  
ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA  
  
Cálmense ahora lo importante es hallar a manta – decía Yoh  
  
Ya tenían varias horas buscando y el sol de medio día empezaba a  
cansarlos Yoh y su equipo caminaban cerca de un rió cuando oyeron un  
grito y corrieron al llegar solo había una joven que se encontraba incada  
en el rió traía un kimono tradicional blanco que no dejaba de murmurar  
algo. Enseguida llegaron los otros dos equipos  
  
están todos aquí todos aquí – pregunto Pilika  
  
y quien es ella - debía Tamau  
  
no sabemos – decía ana  
  
el color, el frió , el tiempo entre muchos no existen, en realidad son términos que el ser humano a inventado para tratar de comprender su medio, sin embargo, esos términos tan superficiales son y la obsesión de encontrarle un porque a todo es lo que lo limita y lo hace muy inferior  
  
¡QUIEN ERES Y DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS ¡ - decía Len  
  
la joven medio su mano en el agua helada y al sacarla esta se congelo -  
cuando uno comprende y cree que lo que lamamos frió y calor no existe y  
que es la misma cosa es tan fácil manipular – entones el hielo de su  
mano se derritió y le salió vapor del calor y con la otra mano que  
coloco abajo del chorro de agua hirviendo al hacer contacto esta se  
volvió a congelar  
  
como hizo eso? Pregunto Ryu - Todos tenían la misma pregunta  
  
esa mujer es un shaman y esta usando a su espíritu acompañante para hacer eso, es solo un truco barato  
  
tienes razón Len Tao soy un shaman solo que no estoy usando mi espíritu acompañante ya que el esta atrás de ustedes  
  
En ese mismo momento todos voltearon y apareció lo que parecía un dragón  
de aire este se estrello en medio de todos y haciendo que saltaran para  
evitar ser golpeado  
  
Amidamaru posesión a Harusame  
  
Todos ya tenían su posesiones. Cuando Yoh salto sobre el dragón y con la espada intento cortarlo pero este se divido a la mitad antes de tocarlo y lo atravesó golpeándolo inmediatamente des pues de volverse a unir, Yoh golpeó un árbol y a Horohoro lo aventó al rió cuando trato de ayudar a Yoh. Len se preparaba para atacarlo  
  
- detente - la joven mujer que cubría su rostro con la capucha del kimono tenia alzada una mano apuntado al drago que esta se congelo para luego evaporarse y desaparecer  
  
- bestia inútil, lo lastimo - susurrón haciendo que solo Lyserg lo pudiera oír ya que era el mas cercano - son demasiado lentos. Se acabaron los juegos  
  
quiere decir que solo estaba jugando con nosotros – dijo Chocolove  
  
Entones el cielo se nublo y una densa niebla apareció todos sintieron un gran vacío y al bajar la vista vieron que el piso que ahora parecía de cristal se cuarteaba hasta que se rompió y cayeron.  
  
N/A: NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS (buenos o malos) 


	3. Perdidos en el bosque

TARDES DE OBSCURIDAD

CAPITULO III

Perdidos en el bosque

Yoh abrió los ojos y solo vio un cielo oscuro, en el cielo solo había unas cuantas estrellas ,a simple vista parecían unas 6 o 7 . Entonces como un rayo le vino a la mente, la imagen de la joven que se encontraba en el rió. Se levanto en ese instante la tierra estaba cubierta por una densa niebla que al pararse le llagaba ala altura de la rodilla. Seguía en un bosque pero los árboles de este estaban secos no tenían ni una sola hoja ni siquiera eran cafés eran negros

Yoh emperezó a caminar no había nadie cerca pero alo lejos distinguió algo que resaltaba mucho por su color .El cabello rosa sin duda era Tamau Yoh se apresuro a bajar la colina en la que había despertado se agacho frente a ella y la empezó a llamar

joven Yoh no podemos hacerle eso a la srita. ana

Que? – Yoh no entendía alo que se refería – de que estas hablando

Ella abrió los ojos y al verlo ahí grito muy fuerte y lo empujo contra el piso y se tapo la cara. Después de tranquilizarse dio cuenta de lo ocurrido

perdón joven Yoh no era mi intención es que ......usted ... y . ........yo

calma no me paso nada pero que decías de ana

ah! Bueno es que.........

Era de esperarse - Len estaba atrás de Yoh

Si como siempre de olgazan - ana apareció atrás de Tamau poniendo aun mas nerviosa

Y los demás – pegunto Yoh

No sabemos no los encontramos - respondió Len

Parece que esa joven se encargo de sepáranos

Manta !!!!! – Tamau recordó que habían entrado al bosque en busca de el

Crees que ella sepa de manta- pregunto Yoh

No hay duda de eso – dijo ana

Yoh se levanto y Tamau al darse cuenta de que era la única en el suelo hizo lo mismo pero en el instante en el que guardo su equilibrio un fuete temblor hizo que la tierra se abriera en medio de ellos. Todos saltaron , len lo había echo con Tamau que paralizada por el repentino movimiento casi caía a la grieta

Ana estaba parada atrás de len e Yoh que revisaban la grieta , cuando alzo la vista vio lo que parecía un a densa nube a lo lejos muy cerca de una montaña - que es eso – todos voltearon a verla y ella señala la nube

ïƒŸ 20 MIN ANTES ïƒ 

- Donde estaré ?no creo que estemos cerca de la pensión y donde estará mi hermano? - Pilika se encontraba en lo alto de una rocas al pie de la un serró – ya me canse tengo mas de 20 min. buscando a alguien y nada y además que cielo tan raro hay muy pocas estrellas y todo esta muy oscuro – Pilika se acostó sobre la piedra dio un fuerte suspiro y se puso a contar las estrellas tras 5 min. se levanto

Un minuto esos no son – una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara ¡¡¡¡CHOCOLOVE , FAUSTO, RYU !!!!

Esa no es la niña Pilika

Si es ella – dijo fausto

Pilika bajo de la roca y se dirigió hacia ellos

- Que gusto me da verlos e estado sola u buen rato y los demás?

- No sabemos hemos estado buscándolos – dijo fausto

Bueno al menos ya no estoy sola

No creen que este lugar es muy extraño - dijo Chocolove

Si solo tiene 8 estrellas

que solo tiene nueve estrellas ? dijo Chocolove

si , cuentalas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,y 8

Que tiene de raro eso los días nublados no hay ninguna - dijo Ryu

Vengan les mostrare - Pilika se dirigió hacia el serró subieron unos 4 metro u por un camino muy estrecho rodearon el serró

Ven , por eso dijo que se ve raro esas 9 estrellas - todos se habían quedado boca abiertos . el cielo de ese la do del serró tenia miles de estrellas había tantas que no había espacio para ni una mas solo en el centro una sola estrella que tenia un espacio mayor

Alo mejor aquí en este lado hay alguien – dijo Chocolove

yo lo intente cruzar pero es imposible

pero ustedes a lo mejor si pueden con sus espíritu - ellos se empezaron a ver y dando un suspiro le dijeron

ninguno tiene a su espíritu

que?!! porque?

No sabemos - dijo Ryu

es obvio que este lugar no es normal el echo de que estemos aquí a de cer la razón que no tengan su espíritus y yo a Eliza , mejor regresemos

Tras unos minutos todos bajaron y regresaron al lugar de su encuentro fue cundo un terremoto empezó y lo que paresia una explosión se distinguía alo lejos y junto con ella una terremoto que tiro unos cuantos árboles

- Que fue eso – pregunto Ryu

- No se pero vino de esa montaña - dijo fausto

Mejor vamos a ver – dijo Chocolove

SI!!!

Lyserg se encontraba sobre el pasto en un campo seco no había árboles y todo estaba depejado tenia cerca de 30 min. caminando se encontraba muy lejos del bosque

Morfi ,ya estoy cansado e caminado mas de media hora y no e visto a nadie. En verdad crees que se encuentren en ese bosque – Morfi lo tamo por el brazo y lo jalo para que siguiera

Morfí por favor al menos déjame descansar – el levanto la vista y vio una gran nube era muy grande

-Hay colorito que lugar tan raro ya tengo sed y no puedo tomar agua por que este lago esta congelado

Donde estarán los demás es mejor que los espesemos a buscar hasta ahorita solo e visto este lago y es montaña

A lo mejor si subo a ella los pueda ver

Si es posible – respondió coloro con vocecita

Horohoro camino durante unos minutos y al llegar veía la forma de subir

Su primer intento fue solo con sus mano pero resbaló al romper una de las rocas en la se había subida

Su segundo intento fue subiendo por los arboles pero las secas ramas no aguantaron su peso

-¿Puedo saber que estas haciendo?

hola

espero que les guste en próximo capitulo tal vez tarde menos ya que ya tengo la idea pero me falta escribir y es lo que mas me da flojera :p


End file.
